fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction of Gosalyn's Treasures
Bart, why did you, Plucky and Lisa bring us back here?" asked Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard as the trio led her and her friends Mary Test, Pistol Pete, Elmyra Duff, Robyn Starling and Melody back to the cave. "Wait and see." Plucky said. The group entered the cave. Bart stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Lisa began to ask. "It is! Honker's statue!" Gosalyn said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Honker that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Plucky, Bart, Lisa!" Gosalyn said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Gosalyn let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Gosalyn decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Honker, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Gosalyn's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Gosalyn looked shocked as Eric came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Daddy!" Gosalyn gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Eric was Tank, looking down in guilt. "Gosalyn, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Eric said coming closer. He looked around at Gosalyn's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Daddy..." Eric interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal lark from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Gosalyn. "Gosalyn, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Gosalyn whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Eric who turned around. "You're more of a witch than Negaduck! You don't even know Honker!" cried Gosalyn. "I don't have to!" Eric yelled turning towards Gosalyn once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, fish-eating harpooners, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Gosalyn yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Eric looked shocked at Gosalyn's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Gosalyn's declaration as well. Eric was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Chicago! you're an immortal and a citizen of St. Canard! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her brother, Aurora, Namine, Roxas, Prince Oliver, and Danny Darling! Eric: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Gosalyn protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Gosalyn screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a baby anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Gosalyn bitterly. "Don't you understand, Gosalyn? He's a citizen of Chicago! You're a citizen of St. Canard!" "I don't care!" Gosalyn spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Eric. He had enough of Gosalyn's disobedience and defiance. His temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Gosalyn! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Plucky couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Honker, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Tank gasped. "What did you say?" Eric demanded. The rest of Gosalyn's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Mary snapped. "You're ten times worse than your daddy!" Pistol Pete added. "You're not a very nice person!" Bart added. "You have no heart at all!" Lisa yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Eric. Tank was nervous and Eric was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Eric shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Gosalyn, Plucky and your friends are all banished from Copenhagen for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Gosalyn, Pstol, Robyn, Melody and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Plucky pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Bart screamed. "But, Daddy," Gosalyn said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Tank, "And that goes for you, Tank." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Tank wailed as she began to cry hysterically. "And Tank, if you're not gone by sunset, I will put you in the dump!" Eric shouted. Tank screamed and hid behind Mary, Pistol, Robyn, Elmyra, Gosalyn, Robyn, Melody, Plucky, Bart and Lisa. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Gosalyn protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Eric: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Everyone else, who was watching hid for good reason. Eric powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Gosalyn looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Gosalyn cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Honker. As Gosalyn looked on in horror, Eric fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Gosalyn gasped in horror that Honker's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down in her hands, covering her eyes. Gosalyn cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures